


I Never Smoke

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Blake, Barista Yang, Coffee Shops, Customer Blake, Cute, Cutesy, EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS IS GOOD AND WHOLESOME ALRIGHT?!, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Yang, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Okay spoilers but Yang's a dragon, She's part dragon actually, THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!!!, but you know, same thing, suave Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: May I have your name?"She swallowed. "Blake.""Blake, huh…" The noirette wondered what was going through the blonde's head and why there was suddenly this small smile on her lips. "I'm Yang, in case you're wondering. And, while we're at it, may I have your number as well? It's how we do things around here."~Blake has a crush on the barista named Yang, so much so that she worries over her health with how often Yang smokes. What she doesn't realize is that Yang never smokes, and the smoke coming out of her mouth is another matter entirely... a more mythical matter, if you will.





	I Never Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Successfully transfers all of my LiS works from this site to FFnet*
> 
> Me: Phew! Now that that's done, I can finally relax...
> 
> My Brain: You have to post all of your works from FFnet to Ao3.
> 
> Me: What?! Why?!
> 
> My Brain: You gotta.

Even their first meeting was like something out of a fairytale.

Blake had been walking inside the cafe because she'd heard that they had nice food here and, most importantly, it was quiet, meaning she could read in peace, when suddenly…

She tripped and fell.

Or at least, she would've fallen if not for the strong arms holding her shoulders from the front, preventing her face from getting a nasty bruise.

"Wohohow, be careful there."

After realizing what kind of peril she'd almost come across, Blake looked up, words of apology already formed in her mouth only for them to disappear upon meeting such a vibrant, worried shade of purple eyes.

They were such beautiful eyes, Blake found herself staring - no, gawking - at them even as the girl helped balance her body.

It took Blake a moment to blink out of the trance and refocus on reality, where this blonde girl - gosh, this ethereal blonde girl - was asking if she was okay.

"I, um, I'm sorry." Blake mentally slapped herself. What kind of a person answered a question of their wellbeing with an apology? Though the girl didn't look at her judgingly. Instead, she was wearing this amused smirk and Blake couldn't help but notice the small dimple she had on her left cheek and not on her right cheek. And staring for this long was probably rude, so she should stop doing it. "Thanks."

"No problem." Her voice was lighthearted in a way that made Blake believe her words. "First time here?"

Blake brushed the invincible dust away because she needed to occupy herself with something other than ogling this girl. It didn't matter if she was drop-dead gorgeous, it was still weird in a stalker-ish kind of way.

"Yeah. How can you tell?"

Blake looked up again and that was when she first noticed it; bits of smoke leaving the girl's lips. Oh. So she smoked. That… wasn't very healthy.

"Cuz I've never seen a cutie like you anywhere." And with that, all thoughts of the girl having a smoking habit - a bad habit - left her mind and was instead replaced by the thought of 'Oh wow, is she flirting with me or is she just like that? No, wait, no, no one's like that, so is she flirting with me?' "Plus, I'm the barista here, so it's kinda my job."

"Oh." Well… It did sound more believable than her showing interest to Blake the first time they saw each other… like what Blake was doing… because it was kind of weird and pathetic and she should stop staring at her again and take her seat.

Blake chose the seat in the far corner, the _cornerest_ corner because she was still embarrassed by what happened and she should really pay attention to where she was walking or else she'd fall again and did she just embarrass herself in front of a cute girl? And-

"How may I take your order?"

The word 'tea' was at the tip of her mouth, but when looking up, what came out of it instead was "coffee?" because wow, her prince charming was back - or princess charming, in this case - and she held a little notebook on one hand and a pen on the other, ready to jot down the order and the cute girl had a cute smile on her face and cutely tilted her head to the side.

"What kind?"

It was hot how the smoke kept coming out of her lips in this gentle way. "Umm."

"Oh!" She jumped a little, beaming with excitement that overwhelmed Blake. "Would you like our very own self-made deluxe edition special awesome coffee? It's very awesome if I do say so myself."

How could someone talk so fast? This girl should consider becoming a rapper. "I…"

The girl laughed, and Blake found it cute how her laugh had a little snort. "I'm joking." She then blinked, her facial features softening in a way that melted Blake because, wow, this girl was expressive. "But do you, though? Cuz it is awesome."

Blake honestly wasn't listening to what the other person was saying because she was busy paying attention to how white and clean her teeth were despite her smoking, so she noticed that the girl was asking her a question, she simply gave a smile and a shrug. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great! May I have your name?"

She swallowed. "Blake."

"Blake, huh…" The noirette wondered what was going through the blonde's head and why there was suddenly this small smile on her lips. "I'm Yang, in case you're wondering. And, while we're at it, may I have your number as well? It's how we do things around here."

Even though her heart was cheering 'Yes! She's showing interest!' and her mind was urging 'C'mon! Flirt back, for your own sake!', she managed to control herself and not sound overly-excited when saying, "Oh, is it now?"

"Yup." Yang - what an odd name, 'Yang' - crossed her heart, looking like a diligent soldier - a cute-looking diligent soldier. "Swear it."

Blake drummed her fingers and pretended to think it over even though Yang had already won her heart the moment she saw her. "I don't know if I can just give you my number…" she deliberately trailed off before giving another shrug, keeping her face expressionless. "I suppose you'll just have to prove that this special deluxe edition coffee really is awesome."

Yang's grin was contagious and Blake found herself smiling too. "Oh, you bet your pretty butt it's awesome!"

And with that, the barista Blake had formed a crush on left, leaving nothing but a bewildered Blake and a trail of smoke.

Even their first meeting was like something out of a fairytale.

Oh, and the coffee was surprisingly good too, and Yang had been pretty proud of it, even if it was too steamy for Blake's taste.

**…**

She came to that quaint little cafe the next day. And the day after that. And so on, and so forth.

Cut to three months later, and she was a regular at this cafe with the name Blake never even knew - because the only name Blake thought was worth knowing was Yang's name. Oh, and probably Yang's little sister's name too, but that was only because she happened to work at the cafe, and she was Yang's little sister, so she was important by association.

Blake learned many important things about the cutie that worked in the cafe; like how Yang was into metal bands even though she'd listened to nothing but cheesy pop songs for the first ten years of her life, and how she had a phase where all she wanted was to punch people and become a traveler all at once, and how she never, _ever_ lost a tickle-war with her sister, and _many_ more.

Were they important?

They were important to Yang, so yes.

Were they useful knowledge?

She'd like to think so, and even if they weren't, she'd still cherish them.

But that wasn't the only thing she learned about this seemingly-normal cafe.

The other, less important, more intriguing thing she learned about this seemingly-normal cafe was how odd it could be at times.

Like, they weren't creepy things, but they were worth noting - at least, she thought they were worth noting.

First and foremost; Yang didn't know how to use a coffee machine, because every time Blake peeked or glimpsed to the back where they prepared their meals and beverages, there were always smoke coming out of the room - like, so much smoke she wondered if someone was deliberately using a flamethrower. And it only happened when Yang was working on the beverage. Every time Ruby used the coffee machine, it never looked as though they needed to call the fire department.

Secondly; Yang was quick at making beverages, inhumanly so. It took roughly around 4 minutes for an average person to brew coffee, and Blake only knew this because she googled it and because whenever Ruby was the one serving her - which wasn't often seeing how Yang always insisted to be the one serving her - it always took her 5 to 6 minutes to finish making the drink.

It took Yang one whole minute to brew her coffee.

Maybe Yang was the kind of person to preheat a meal for a hundred degrees in one minute instead of ten degrees in ten minutes.

And the weirdest part about it was, despite the speed and the clumsy, wrong way Yang kept using the coffee machine… Her coffee still tasted good. In fact, it tasted great and different from all the other coffee Blake had ever tasted - well, she hadn't really tasted that much coffee seeing as how she was a tea person, but still.

She couldn't really explain it, but there was just something about Yang's coffee that was… magical. The warmth of it was different, more addicting, more calming, just… more.

It was weird, but Blake merely classified it as one of the side-effects of her crush on the barista, seeing as how she was in too deep with this crush of hers and there was no other way to explain it.

The third, last, and less great thing she'd noticed was… how often Yang smoked.

Answer: Dangerously close to the word 'always'. Yeah. That often.

Blake had never passed a single day without seeing smoke billowing out of Yang's curvy, plumpy lips.

And honestly…

Blake was worried.

Like, really, really worried.

Like, 'Googling symptoms of everyday smoking and the death ratio of people who smoke' worried.

But Yang never showed any symptoms of illness - she never coughed, never looked tired, never complained about being sick, or any of that - and Ruby was never worried about it, weirdly so.

Begrudgingly, Blake left the matter alone.

**…**

"_Honestly, Blake. This is the most cliche thing I've ever heard; crushing on the barista. Like, you don't even like coffee!"_

Blake rolled her eyes, taking a moment to pause in her step and say, "I do now."

"_Pathetic."_

Blake felt her cheeks heating up. It really wasn't pathetic, Weiss was just being her overly-cynical self. "Oh, c'mon, it's not like I came here only for her."

"_How can I forget?"_ the other line drawled as Blake entered the cafe, feeling her muscles relaxing at the quietness the place offered her. "_You also come to this small, nameless cafe because it's small and nameless and no one has ever heard of it so it's empty which means there's a less chance of you having to socially interact with other human beings."_

"The usual, please," Blake called out - either to Ruby or Yang, she didn't know - not waiting for an answer, taking a seat in the booth closest to her. "How can you possibly know that?" she asked the other line.

"_Because you're you."_

"... Right."

"_Now, as your best and only friend-"_

"Hey, I have other friends."

"_As your best and only real friend-"_ true "_-it is my obligation to find out everything there is to know about this girl you're hopelessly in love with-"_

"_It's just a crush!"_ she hissed.

"_Disagree."_ Blake was practically steaming at this point. "_It is my obligation to find out everything there is to know about her so I can judge whether or not she's worthy of dating you… and whether or not your antisocial self is worthy of dating that poor girl." _Blake wanted to point out that she wasn't antisocial, she was asocial - and there was a huge difference - and that Weiss shouldn't pity Yang for having to deal with her because she was crushing what little self-esteem Blake had and Blake was _sure_Yang enjoyed talking to her as much as she enjoyed talking to Yang and there was no need for judgment. "_I need a name."_

"Ugh…"

"_Blake, I take my job as your friend seriously."_

A little too seriously, Blake didn't say lest she offended her only real friend besides Ruby and Yang even though Yang was more - way more - than a friend. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"_Ah. Little Sun Dragon."_

"What?"

"_That's what it means, her name. There's the word 'Dragon' in it. I already have mixed feelings about this." _Blake could hear her frowning.

"Right. I'm going to hang up now." And she did just that, thinking about how unique Yang's name was and how oddly fitting it was.

She was surprised when she saw short brunette hair closing in on her instead of the usual mane of gold but nonetheless smiled. "Hey, Ruby. Did you know Yang's a dragon?"

"W-what?"

Ruby looked shocked - and did she look afraid? Or was it her imagination...? - so Blake elaborated. "Her name. It literally means flaming dragon."

"O-oh, haha, yeah, I, heh, I totally knew that."

Blake blinked. "Are… you okay? Where's Yang?"

Ruby laughed, it didn't sound like a natural laugh but the kind where you want someone to stop worrying. "Yeah, I'm fine! And Yang's…" she trailed off into a chuckle, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "She's sort of kind of not feeling well… maybe."

Blake's train of thought halted.

"What?"

"She's… sick."

The way Ruby said it made it seem like Yang was more than just 'sick' and Blake didn't like that one bit.

"What kind of 'sick'?"

"Oh, you know, the usual kind, the-"

"Coughing kind? Sore throat kind? Migraines kind?"

Ruby looked taken aback. "Umm-"

"Is it because of her smoking habit?"

"Her _what_ habit?"

"She's okay, right?"

"Jeez, Blake." The shock in Ruby's voice pulled Blake out of her mild meltdown - or was it a panic attack? She never really knew the difference. "Of course she's okay! She's just… dealing with something weird and, don't worry, this happens all the time-"

"_All the time?!"_ Aaaand the panic meltdown was back.

"Well, more like once every few months, but don't worry, she'll be back to normal pretty soon!"

Ruby rushed back to the employee's room before Blake could pry any more info from her.

And that day, Blake found that she really, really liked Yang's coffee and the warmth of it and nothing could taste as good as her coffee.

**…**

Yang didn't show up the next day.

Ruby assured her that she was fine, and Blake was inclined to believe it because it was normal for an illness to last two days.

Yang didn't show up the day after.

Fine. It was fine. Still normal. Nothing to worry about.

The day after, no Yang.

Blake was inclined to ask Ruby what kind of illness Yang was dealing with, and when Ruby said her big sister was feeling a little hot, Blake had to bit back from saying that Yang was, indeed, hot because ew, that was inappropriate and Ruby was her little sister and damn it, why was her mind so dirty?

Next day. Nope.

And Blake was starting to get a little miffed because she knew Ruby was hiding something. And Ruby knew Blake knew she was hiding something because she tried to distract Blake by giving a free slice of strawberry cake and even went so far as to put two strawberries instead of one.

Nice try, Ruby Rose, but bribery won't work on her!

… Even if that cake was delicious and Blake ordered another slice - one, two, maybe four slices - to pack home.

Next day. Nope again.

Next? Nada.

Next? Why was she hoping at this point? There was no way Yang would come to work-

Oh, wait, Yang did come to work… how about that.

And Blake only knew this because she heard that familiar - not to mention beautiful - voice coming out of the back room, accompanied by the also familiar voice of Ruby.

They were talking. And it didn't seem like a lighthearted conversation. They were whisper-yelling like they were talking about something they didn't want any random person to know.

"Are you _sure_ you should be working right now?" Ruby, sounding more than a little nervous.

"I'm sure, Ruby, I feel fine." There's no rasp, no crack, nothing in Yang's voice that suggested throat or lung illness. Blake should know at this point, seeing as how she'd research countless of illnesses caused by smoking.

"Yang, you're still kind of… you know…"

"Look, I need to show her she's got nothing to worry about, because there _is _nothing to worry about."

The back door opened, revealing Ruby and Yang - Yang, who was sweating and _still _smoking despite its effects on her. They paused in horror when they saw Blake. Yang was the first to recover from that horror.

"Hey, Blake."

And the first thing Blake noticed - really, really noticed - about Yang was how sweaty she was and- wait, why was the air suddenly hot? And the smoke that came out of her mouth was thicker and darker than usual, which did nothing but worry her even more, unsurprisingly.

Blake stared at Yang, noticing everything there was to know about the enigma that was Yang Xiao Long, and the hot barista stared back with the same intensity in her eyes, making Blake wonder if Yang ever thought of pulling her into a deep kiss just as she thought about pulling Yang into one.

It was intense, the stare-off they were having, and Blake didn't want to say anything just yet, she wanted to keep staring even if she knew it was awkward. Based on how tightly Yang clenched her jaw, Blake knew she wanted to stay silent too.

A beat passed.

And another.

And another.

And suddenly Ruby, being the awkward teenager that she was, coughed annoyingly loudly and stuttered when saying, "I'm just gonna, uh… leave you two alone…"

It was just the two of them now. And the heat became more stifling, though for some reason, it didn't bother Blake as much as it should and there was a vague part of her that felt as though this heat was familiar, she ignored that feeling because how and why would heat feel familiar?

Yang didn't look sick, even with how much she sweated and the smoke that continuously poured out of her mouth. Her posture was straight. Her eyes were clear. She held herself with the same strength as she normally did, in a way no sick person could ever hold themselves.

But that didn't mean Blake wasn't worried.

"Yang…"

"Blake…"

It was silly, them calling each other's name like this - but there was a part of Blake that was excited because lovers sometimes did this type of thing.

No, wait, focus. "I think we need to talk." Yeah. That was a good start. And with the way Yang straightened herself and nodded, she knew she'd made the right decision.

"Okay… I li-"

"You need to quit smoking." Blake blurted it out, just like that. She winced afterward, feeling her face heating up because, wow, that was so direct, what if she hurt Yang's feelings?

"... Huh?"

"I'm serious," she pressed on. "You smoke every day. It's not healthy, especially for someone your age. It'll shorten your lifespan, make you more vulnerable to dozens of diseases, and- and that's just the start! I've read the articles Yang, of how often teenagers die from smoking, it's- it's not good, Yang," she swallowed when the lump in her throat became heavy and blinked a couple of times when her vision became blurry. "I- I know I'm technically just a customer but I feel like we're more than that, you're my friend and more and I like you, I really, really like you, and I'm worried about you." She sobbed. Gosh, she was actually sobbing and her voice sounded so whiny and awkward and was she really crying right now? "Please, Yang-"

"Whoa, Blake, hey, c'mere." And suddenly Yang moved and Blake was being embraced loosely and warmly. The heat was even more present and felt familiar, it reminded Blake of Yang's coffee with how unique the hotness was. But Blake wasn't making sense right now, and she should probably try to calm herself down because it was kind of embarrassing to cry in front of your crush. "Gosh, Blake, I- you- I don't know what to say… You thought that- all this time... You thought I was a smoker?"

"You are a smoker." Present tense, because presently, smoke was still freely steaming out of her mouth and up into the air.

Yang's skin was warm and she smelled nice. Blake closed her eyes and buried her face in the girl's collarbone. She wished Yang would hug her more often, every day, maybe, because that would be heaven.

"Man… I had no idea, if I'd known you'd worry this much, then I should've told you sooner…"

"Told me what? That you're sick?"

"I'm not sick." The way she said it forced Blake to believe her words. "I… have this secret. And it's sort of a huge secret, so you should- like- not tell anyone about it, right? Not even your parents or friends or…" She heard Yang sigh. "Just... don't tell anyone."

Yang sounded uncertain. And it was weird because Yang was never uncertain, always confident and sure of her words, even if her words were silly.

"You're scaring me."

Yang's grip on her tightened. It comforted her, in a way. It let her know that Yang cared for her. "No, no, don't be scared, Blake! I promise it's not a bad thing! Just… I, umm… how do I say it…?"

There was something about Yang that drew Blake to her. Something about the way she smelled and sounded and felt as their bodies touched. Yang reminded her of a fire in some weird way. A matchstick, maybe? It was weird. Yang was weird. Or maybe the heat was getting to her, making her think things that didn't make sense because there was nothing magical about Yang, even if Blake found her magical in a beautiful way.

The strong arms around her loosened before they retreated. Yang took a step back just so she could look at her in the eyes. And Blake noticed just now that Yang was taller than her, a little taller than her, and the blonde had to tilt her head down and Blake had to tilt her head up so they could look at each other.

They stared at each other. Blake could tell Yang was trying to find some way to tell her this big secret, so Blake waited patiently, keeping her body still, keeping her mouth shut.

After a while, Yang did speak.

"I never smoke."

And what she'd spoken broke Blake's heart.

She sighed, forcing her tears not to fall as she looked away, not really looking at anything, simply wanting to avoid looking at those pretty eyes. "I can't believe you're lying right now." It hurt because they'd known each other for months and they'd gotten close, closer for it to be just friendship, and Yang still wanted to make up excuses, bad excuses at that.

But Yang grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look back. "No, no, I promise, I'm not lying!" Those eyes were wide, frantic, and it made Blake a bit frantic too like there was some kind of emergency. "Blake! Just- I, umm- I'll show you! Okay, I'll show you. Take a step back, Blake." Blake bit her lip, but those eyes were pleading. "Please, do it for me."

"... Fine."

So Blake watched as Yang gathered her wits - for what? She felt like she was about to find out - taking deep breaths and going so far as to close her eyes and loosening her body.

Then she opened her eyes, and Blake instinctively took another step back, a step away from those purple eyes that were flashing red.

Yang opened her mouth, and was it just her imagination or-

Fire just... came out of Yang's mouth.

Fire just came out of Yang's _mouth._

_Oh my goodness fire just came out of Yang's mouth._

"I'm part dragon, Blake."

Fire just came out of Yang's mouth.

Blake's mind was seemingly incapable of forming any other thought, merely repeating 'fire just came out of Yang's mouth' over and over.

"Umm… Blake?"

Fire. Fire was dangerous. And hot. Yang was hot. And not metaphorically. Her coffee was hot. She was hot. Okay, so it could also work methaporically. Fire was warm. Yang was warm. This room was warm. Fire was warm. Fire created steam, sort of, maybe. Steam came out of Yang's mouth. Fire came out of Yang's mouth.

"Fuck, did I break you?"

Blake had never seen Yang with a cigar or a lighter. There were no ashtrays in this place, not even in the counter or what little of the employee's room she'd seen. Smoke sometimes came out of the employee's room, whenever Yang was brewing coffee.

Yang never coughed, never looked sick, never looked like anything other than healthy and fierce and her usual pretty self.

"I shouldn't have told you. I knew it. Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

Slowly, Blake descended back to reality only to find that she was sitting down - wasn't she standing earlier? - and Yang was pacing around, steam coming out of her body, she was worried, was she worried about Blake? She was uttering curses, all kinds of them, and Blake was calm, it was weird, but she was calm.

Maybe it was because everything finally clicked on her, but she managed to sound calm when she asked, "Yang?"

And Yang looked at her as though she'd come back from the land of the dead, reaching her hands out then hesitating, biting her lip and uttering a small "yeah?"

"You're… a dragon."

"Part dragon, yes."

Blake pictured dragons; scaly beasts, large, dangerous, scary, reptile-ish. Yang wasn't like that. "You're part dragon."

It wasn't a question, but Yang answered a shy "yes" anyway.

A beat passed.

And another.

And another.

"You're not dying."

Yang flinched and smiled the kind of smile where you knew you were guilty but you still hoped the other person wouldn't notice anyway. "I never said I was dying."

A beat passed.

And another.

And another.

And Blake finally snapped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALL THIS TIME, I WAS WORRYING OVER NOTHING?!"

Yang actually jumped and took a step back, clearly startled. Blake stood from her seat, glaring at the beautiful half-reptile girl she'd fallen in love with.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?! How afraid I was of you dying one day?! Hell, all this time you were away, I THOUGHT YOU GOT A FREAKING LUNG CANCER?! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I WAS BEING STUPID?!"

"Blake, I-"

"NO! Shut up! Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?! Gosh, you could've saved me a lot of trouble!"

… Okay.

She'd let out enough steam, maybe.

She was done with her freak-out.

And, wow, she was panting harshly. And her entire body felt a bit warm, probably because of both her meltdown and Yang's literal… hotness - because how else could she describe it?

Yeah, she should really start to… ground herself. Focus on the present.

She looked up, and Yang was looking at her like how a person would look at a black diamond, and she only thought of that because there was no such thing as a black diamond, and that was how Yang was looking at her right now, like there was no such thing as 'her'.

But a black diamond would be beautiful, unique, rare.

And that was how Yang was looking at her right now, as though she was beautiful, unique, rare.

And no one would know what to do with a black diamond. And Yang looked like she didn't know what to do with Blake.

"You're… not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm part dragon."

Oh. Yeah, that would be a legiminate reason for her to be scared of Yang. She should be scared of Yang, Yang was a dragon, but the problem was… "I'm crushing on you too hard to be scared of you."

It was weird. Yang was supposed to be this mighty beast that could kill a human being in a blink of an eye, but Blake couldn't really believe that, even if that was the truth, because right now Yang looked unsure, a little happy, a lot nervous, and Blake couldn't picture her hurting anyone.

"Wow… umm… I don't know what to say."

Neither did Blake, to be honest. But to fill the silence, more than any reason, she asked, "So why did you not come to work?"

Yang chuckled, running a hand through her smooth mane - and now that Blake knew she was a dragon, that hair did look kind of scaly, but not in a bad way, or maybe she was just overthinking everything.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but… basically, dragons, like most animals, they umm, uhh…" Yang blushed, her body tightening and shrinking as she bit her lip, her eyes darting all over the place. Blake found it cute how she blushed, and she couldn't really believe this goofball could be capable of harming an insect. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to tell you about it now, so, uh, sorry, but… yeah…"

Yang was normally confident, and Blake was usually the one stuttering and blushing and trying not to notice how gorgeous the girl in front of her was.

The roles were reversed. Well, partly reversed, because Blake didn't feel all that confident, but she didn't feel like a wreck too.

Blake should be nervous right now because Yang was a dragon, but she wasn't, because Yang was Yang.

It was weird.

Blake wanted to laugh.

So she did. She laughed in that carefree way, that way where her shoulders shook and her stomach hurt and there was no voice coming out of her mouth and she couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop either because it was so good.

And Yang followed along with her, laughing in the same maniacal way.

Tears rolled down on her eyes, and they started to nudge and push each other around and then pull each other back because they didn't want to be far away from each other.

The laughter stopped, but her smile never faded and neither did Yang's smile.

"You don't know how happy I am, Blake."

Yang was holding her hand, and her hand was warm and Blake could feel a sense of power coursing inside of that hand, the kind of power that protected. She should be confused. She should be scared. She should be angry. She should be thinking rationally.

"You don't know how happy _I_ am, Yang."

Everything that came after that was a blur. A hot, messy blur. But one thing was for certain though; Yang was good at kissing. Or maybe she was bad at kissing and Blake just didn't notice because she was too busy kissing her. Whatever. This was no time for thinking. This was the time for kissing.

**…**

Her life was weird, but Blake was okay with it. It was better to be weird than to be boring, right?

Plus, it wasn't as if her entire life was weird, just the part where she was dating a half-dragon, and even then, it was never a bad kind of weird, it was a happy kind of weird. She was a happy kind of weird, but she was happy, so what was there to complain about?

And even with Yang being a half-dragon, their relationship was as normal as any other kind of relationship.

Whenever she could, she'd come to the cafe - oh, and she'd recently found that the name was 'A Dragon's Cafe'... heh - and chat with Yang and drink the coffee and simply… do what normal girlfriends do.

She was happy. Yang was happy.

She was Yang's girlfriend. Yang was her girlfriend.

And at one point, she learned that there were mating seasons even for dragons, and it happened once every few months, and it affected even half-dragons.

And in those months, Blake always made sure to be extra attentive and extra nice and extra flirty and wear extra revealing clothing, because, well… she was no saint and she liked it when the dragon was fiery.

So, yeah.

Blake's life was weird. Blake's girlfriend was even weirder.

… At least Yang never smoked, even if she was smoking hot.


End file.
